gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
White Eyes
White Eyes ''is a collection of stories within the same continuity set within the world of Minecraft authored by various writers. First conceived on the Neddehcraft 2 server, a simple tale of two brothers and a handful of plucky adventurers quickly evolved into a vast science fantasy continuity that blurred the lines between fact and fiction. Synopsis Part 1 - The Blaze ''Based on the events of Civcraft... A loose coalition of miners, warriors, businessmen, and cultists join forces to brave the untamed land of Sivistys and form their own settlement near the citystate of Mount Augusta. The naive but well-intentioned nord Cannonwalker is elected mayor of the town, which is soon officially named Corvus. Old friends from across the continent flock to the quickly expanding settlement, and things quickly grow hectic as a law code is established to prevent total anarchy. Enduring hardships, the townspeople are figuratively whipped into shape, and efforts begin to industrialize the settlement. Guided by Cannonwalker's fair but uneasy hand, matters eventually normalize, and trade commences between Corvus and other nearby independent towns. One resident of the town by the name of Lithium, who had uncomfirmed ties to the fabled trickster god Herobrine, is initially distrusted by the others, though they learn to dismiss his shiftiness as harmless fun. Things get out of hand, though, when an old friend of Lithium by the name of Josef Furnace, better known as Arcifex, arrives in Corvus. Strange happenings occur in the town, and one fateful spring night, everyone is abruptly awoken from their sleep in the wake of an uncontrolled fire blazing in the northwest corner of the town. The fire is quickly put out, but not before it consumed a handful of small buildings. Another blaze broke out the next night, a trend that continued for almost a week until the arsonist was caught in the act, wielding a stolen diamond sword belonging to Lithium. Outmatched, the people of Corvus fled their homes and sought shelter in nearby Zomia. Word quickly reaches Mount Augusta, and a team of highly trained soldiers is dispatched to Corvus to eliminate Arcifex and retake the town. Catching wind of the incoming death squad, Arcifex fled Corvus and began to wreak havoc on Zomia, razing half the town in a matter of hours. The search party tracks their target to Zomia, and fearing for his life, Arcifex climbed to the roof of the town's factory, the tallest building for miles. Taking matters into his own hands, Lithium pursued his friend up to the roof and tried in vain to convince him to turn himself in. The two engaged in battle, and though Arcifex had a significant advantage in wielding a diamond sword, Lithium was able to disarm his friend, leaving him defenseless. Hesitating to kill him, however, it was clear the Augustan death squad was fast approaching. In an act of mercy, Lithium threw Arcifex off the side of the building into the water below, allowing him to escape. The arsonist, not seeking to tempt fate, fled Sivistys. The attacks took a heavy toll on the populace of Corvus - particularly its mayor, Cannonwalker. Though he began the settlement hoping to embark on a new, exciting adventure, he had grown weary of leading the town in the several months of its lifespan, and Arcifex's burnings were the last straw. He resigned as mayor of Corvus and set off on a new journey. Without a leader to guide them, the town neglected to elect a new mayor, and its residents went their separate ways. Part 2 - Dark Science After the dissolution of Corvus, Lithium set off to the nearby continent of Occa, a land unified under the kingdom of Medriaas. During his stay in Sivistys, he had conducted a myriad of dangerous experiments, researching the artifacts of Herobrine so that he may better understand them. He presented his findings to the cordial King Puffin, who was most impressed with his research. Encouraging him to continue, the King appointed Lithium as his scientific adviser and gave him substantial funding for his experiments. During his research, Lithium concluded that the secret behind Herobrine's impressive powers were not magical, but indeed scientific in nature. He dubbed the curious pool of resources Dark Energy, and hypothesized that this newly discovered form of matter was present everywhere, permeating every living and nonliving thing, but especially highly concentrated in select locations and invididuals, such as Herobrine and other possible "godly" beings. It was time to put the theory to the test. Lithium left behind Providence and sailed off into the uncharted waters of Aquila. After months of sailing, Lithium docked on a hellish island south of Sivistys that he dubbed Morstock. This island was precisely what he needed to prove his hypothesis; a natural strip of land corrupted by a large pocket of Dark Energy, warping its landscape into something reminiscent of the Nether dimension. Throwing caution to the wind, Lithium set about taming the island, erecting a large tower that would serve as his laboratory and base camp while there. In total seclusion, he conducted horrific experiments there, all in an effort to find some way to quantify and possibly harness the elusive Dark Energy. After months of research, Lithium created a tool called the Slip Device that could theoretically exploit Dark Energy, though he could never have guessed that centuries prior, another being of immense insight had already invented a much more potent version of the Device. Part 3 - Blood Brothers Based on the events of NeddehCraft 2.0... Cannonwalker, Ned Edgewalker, Sam Darkwalker, and Zoomer leave Sivistys in search of a new home and settle in the continent of Kilran. Cannonwalker and Zoomer decide it would be best to combine their efforts and attempt to start a new settlement named Tempus in eastern Kilran, leaving Ned and Sam to mostly fend for themselves. The quartet is soon reuinted, however, when an ethereal threat begins to terrorize them. During a routine scouting mission for food and resources, Zoomer stumbles upon an ancient altar deep within the forest beyond Tempus. Curious, he disturbs the occult construct, thus awakening the ancient spirit Herobrine, a tricker god slain centuries prior. Though the god's hauntings are initially superficial and relatively harmless, Zoomer and Cannon soon realize they had made a grave mistake in settling near the altar. Herobrine, now unleashed from his bounds, begins to terrorize the two friends, leading them on seemingly pointless but arduous trials. It quickly became apparent that the god was merely toying with them, perhaps testing their strength through his sinister machinations. Whent he hauntings become severe, the two call upon their old friends Sam and Ned to assist them; they also report strange happenings as of late, suggesting that Herobrine had been interested in all four of them. The trickster god seemed to take a particular interest in Cannonwalker, whom he less-than-subtly tempts with an array of strange trinkets and weapons. It soon becomes apparent, though, that this was in an attempt to divide the four friends; Zoomer is tempted with fame and fortune as well, on one occassion even considering killing his old friend to gain Herobrine's favor. When he ultimately refuses the offer, though, Herobrine becomes angry and siccs a horde of unholy monsters on Tempus. Cannon and Zoomer began to discover strange written accounts from unknown persons in the wilderness around Tempus. Supposedly all written by the same individual, the journals explained that the man had procured some ancient secret, a method to permanently eradicating Herobrine's spirit. Following the guidance of the journals, Cannon and Zoom, with the help of Sam and Ned, hunted down three relics of Herobrine's childhood that may be the only method of defeating him, including his own blade, the Blightsword. The final diary they discovered revealed the writer's identity as Notch, the brother of Herobrine. The diary excerpt detailed the whereabouts of Herobrine's tomb, which supposedly contained the trickster god's true body. The four heroes traveled to the tomb, which was located at the center of a large mountain range. Within the tomb, they discovered Herobrine's sarcophagus, but it was completely empty. Unseen, the trickster god revealed their entire quest had been a rouse he concocted in order to return to the living world with the four heroes as his unwittings pawns. The heroes emerged from the tomb and found Herobrine in the flesh. A grueling battle ensued in which Herobrine demonstrated the full extent of his godly powers, even going so far as to dominate Cannonwalker's mind and use him as a puppet. The relics the heroes had found, though, gave them the ultimate edge in the fight, and on the edge of a massive cliff, Cannonwalker slayed Herobrine with his own golden blade. Part 4 - Invidere Main page: Invidere The four slayers of Herobrine left the crag, attempting to construct a crude boat in order to leave. Their efforts were in vain, however, and they elected instead to wait out the night and depart in the morning. In their sleep, they were abducted by a clan of bounty hunters working for the Lord Protector of Aragon. In their darkest hour, the four were rescued by a strange man named Vitiate, who professed himself as an apostle of Notch, hell-bent on reviving the peaceful god in order to restore balance in the dying world. To revive Notch, Vitiate explained, they would need to find a device in far-off Thel Olihim, powered by golden apples, the chosen food of the gods. The four heroes revealed they had once retrieved a set of apples during one of Herobrine's trials but had long since lost them. The last remaing apples had been sold to an orc by Zoomer, prompting them to begin an arduous journey towards the Nether, the dwelling of the orcs and their leader, the so-called Dark Lord. Arriving in the fortress of the orcs, the heroes found the Dark Lord, whom they immediately recognized as their old enemy Arcifex, infamous pyromaniac and general malefactor. Curiously, Arcifex wielded a powerful blade similar in appearance to Cannonwalker's Blightsword. He explained the sword was called the Invidere, another lost weapon of Herobrine forged by his father. How he obtained the blade was unknown, but the heroes cared little, quickly electing to attack Arcifex. Arcifex was a formidable opponent but was quickly overwhelmed, mostly thanks to the Blightsword, which Cannonwalker discovered had the ability to fire arcs of powerful lightning. The heroes obtained Arcifex's apples and quickly left the fortress, setting off to find Thel Olihim. The ancient city of Thel had long been destroyed, but the echoes of the dead were still strong in the jungle that grew in its stead. Instead of reviving Notch, however, Vitiate began to use the ruined device to grant himself godly powers. He revealed his true identity as the Mad King, Makrozoia, father of Notch and Herobrine and slayer of millions. He explained that, while he had been unlucky enough to be born a god without magical powers, his two sons were born with great abilities, rendering him deathly envious of them. He had used the four heroes' connections to his sons to his advantage, hoping to gain powers to match his sons and regain his throne in the process. With the Invidere in hand, the Mad King murdered all four of his pawns swiftly and brutally, retrieving the Blightsword from Cannonwalker's cold dead hands after the deed was done. Cannon, Ned, Sam, and Zoomer awoke in an obsidian chamber and were quickly greeted by a man who they could only guess was Notch himself. Notch explained he had sensed their deaths in the overworld and summoned them to his godly tomb in the End, where all immortal beings were sent when they "died." Sensing that a group of mortals had wrongly been imprisoned in Notch's dwelling, the tomb burst open, allowing all five of them to leave. Notch confessed that they may be the last hope at defeating his father. The five of them traveled through the End, searching for an ancient relic called the Talon Cutter, forged by his mother. The Cutter, apparently a powerful bow, had the ability to free gods from their End tombs. With some convincing from Notch, the heroes agreed to free Herobrine, whom his brother believed would be essential in the final battle against Makrozoia. After Herobrine was revived, he departed the End with Notch, hoping to slow the hordes of Nightmare Warrior's, the Mad King's undead army, from spilling back into the overworld, leaving the four heroes to rally the remaining citystates in Sivistys in the new Resurgent War against the Mad King. Leaping into the void off the broken End islands, the heroes landed near their old home of Corvus, burnt down some years ago by Arcifex. Ned suggested they seek out their old friend Lithium, who may be able to help them defeat the Mad King. The heroes made the long trek to Morstock, a cursed Nether island off the shore of the Sivistys continent. Arriving in Morstock, the heroes found Lithium, who was ecstatic for the opportunity to test a new invention of his: the Slip Device, a weapon that harnessed something called Dark Energy that supposedly had the powerful to annihilate any being, even gods. He theorized that Makrozoia would likely invade the city of New Detroit in a few days to crush any resistance to his rule, providing the perfect opportunity to lead him into a trap. Concerned by the weapon's destructive power, the heroes agreed to use it on the Mad King, though only if the city was evacuated of civillians first. Before leaving, though, Lithium inquired as to whether the four of them had been in contact with Arcifex since the Corvus incident, claiming that his old friend was simply confused and good-intentioned inside. The heroes denied seeing him since his burning spree. The heroes touched down in New Detroit via airship, courtesy of Lithium. They appealed to the Queen of the citystate, Screen, but she soundly refused, confident her men could ward off any potential threat. The Mad King, accompanied by his Nightmare Legion, stormed the gates of New Detroit and quickly laid waste to its inhabitants. The heroes confronted the King, who used the Invidere to search their minds for weaknesses. The King discovered Lithium's identity, and his connection to Arcifex. He revealed to the scientist that his friends had lied to him, failing to divulge that they had killed Arcifex several weeks prior on their fool's errand to revive Notch. Outraged, Lithium activated the Slip Device, immediately deciminating the entire population of New Detroit, save for the few lucky enough to be inside the device's protective aura. The Mad King fled the city, making his way for Aragon. When the dust settled, Lithium was nowhere to be seen. Battered but not beaten, the heroes made the trek to Aragon, where they saught audience with the Lord Protector. Revealing himself to be a true apostle of Notch, the Protector agreed to help the heroes in their quest to defeat the Mad King. Hours later, Makrozoia and his legion arrived in Aragon, but the invasion was met with stonewall defense. When the Mad King took matters into his own hands and entered the battle, Notch and Herobrine arrived, proving to be more than his match. On a hunch, Sam used his recently obtained weapon, the Talon Cutter, on the Mad King, to which the god reacted in complete shock, almost fearing for his life. Outmatched, Makrozoia fled. Notch, Herobrine, and the four heroes departed for Imperium, the Mad King's seat of power, hoping to take the fight to him. Located in the End, the closest portal was located back in Kilran in the quiet town of Satus, where Herobrine based his operations in the overworld for some time. Nearly crushed by Nightmare hordes, Herobrine configured the portal to land directly in Imperium. On the other side, the heroes found the dead city of Imperium, now only inhabited by the Mad King and a squadron of empowered Nightmare Warriors. Notch and Herobrine engaged their father while the four heroes held off the warriors. In a bid to destroy them all at once with a black hole attack, Makrozoia began to manifest all his power at once to completely annihilate his enemies. Notch and Herobrine selflessly intercepted the blast, sacrificing themselves to nullify the spell and prevent their four mortal friends from dying. Sam, disoriented by the blast, searched around for the Talon Cutter. When he opened his eyes once more, he caught a glimpse of the Mad King charging directly at him with the Invidere, ready to strike. Time, however, miraculously froze in place around Sam, leaving Makrozoia suspended in the air helplessly. Instilled with an alien yet familiar sense of warmth, Sam fired his Talon Cutter at the Mad King in rapid succession, and when time kicked back into motion, the tyrant god was completely annihilated. After honoring their fallen friends, Cannon, Ned, Sam, and Zoomer leapt off the edge of the End once more, unsure where they would land next. Part 5 - Fallen Knight Based on the events of NeddehCraft 3... In the midst of a cold winter night, the four heroes landed in the continent of Occa, nearly impaling themselves on sharp ice spikes on their way down. They were given shelter by the kind people of Denshire, a village near their landing point. A prominent member of the town, Prole, welcomed them to Occa and supplied them with many valuable goods in exchange for odd jobs. Prole warned the "outlanders," that Occa harbored many strange entities, and that unusual occurances were ramping up. Indeed, the heroes began to notice an odd presence watching over them: flying mechanical constructs that had the ability to disappear and reappear at will. Eventually, Zoomer followed one of the bots to a mysterious tower in the wilderness and called upon his friends to investigate. Within, they discovered an encrypted message from an individual only known as C, guarded by a gathering of mind-controlled "mecha zombies." The message revealed that C was responsible for sending the scout bots to spy on the outlanders, though for what purpose was uncertain. Soon, the outlanders were contacted by a herald named Arke, who notified them that the King of Occa had requested their presence in his capital, Providence. Supplied with passports, the players arrived in Providence and met King Puffin. The King welcomed the heroes to his home, but his military commander, Triton, reacted with great hostility, branding the men agents of "Moros." He ordered a squad of his men, the Knights Thash, to apprehend them. When the Knights were defeated, Puffin ordered Triton to back down, proclaiming that Providence was well defended against potential agents of Moros, at least for the time being. Puffin explained to the heroes that Triton's concern was justified, and that ancient threats were awakening to threaten Occa. Promising them wealth and fame if they were to protect the kingdom, the outlanders agreed to help Puffin. The heroes were later called upon by Puffin to locate Triton and his men, who had gone missing several hours ago while searching for an ancient artifact in a nearby cave. Arriving at the cave, the heroes discovered Triton, who had recovered a shining golden crown from its depths. Apologizing for the deception, the commander expressed his wishes to revive the Mad King Makrozoia in order to prevent the world from utter destruction. Departing from the cave, Triton sicced a high ranking Thash assassin on the outlanders and disappeared. To be expanded! Part 6 - The Ancient Fear To be expanded! Part 7 - Unknown To be expanded! Further Reading *Aquila *The Knights Thash (Minecraft) *Dark Energy *Ben Holliday *MC Zoomer (Minecraft) *Makrozoia *Artorius Prole *Thash *In The Aether: An Invidere Tale *Triton *Voshe *Primeval Host *Phantasm *Stygia *Aphelion Category:Minecraft Category:Fan Stories Category:Invidere